Episode 105: Knight of the Hunter
Mike goes undercover as an AWOL Marine to track down a rogue officer, with the help of a British spy. Meanwhile, Zoe helps Billy with some combat training. Summary Mike and KITT are reviewing Mike’s cover identity as they heading towards their mission’s contact point outside of Phoenix. KITT queries why a soldier would assault his commanding officer, and Mike just answers, “war can make a man do all kinds of things he can’t explain… kind of like women.” Sarah then chimes in on HUD, making sure KITT is fully functional, and Mike offers to take Sarah out for her birthday while Sarah just wants to stay in alone. Mike’s mission is to bring in Walt Cooperton, a mercenary who operates a “private military firm” who recently lost his contract with the Department of Defense. Cooperton firmly believes in the clause of the Declaration of Independence that states a government should be dissolved once it has lost the consent of the governed. Torres believe Cooperton is going to try something big and destructive. Mike and KITT make contact (and a confrontation) with Oren Moss, Cooperton’s second-in-command, and give chase. The mercenaries corner KITT and detain Mike. Cooperton’s girlfriend, Cassandra Banks, roughs Mike up to find out why he is there. Cooperton comes in and chats with Mike, telling him his ideals and making sure Mike is on the same page. On Mike’s way out, he runs in to Banks again, and he has a “mine is bigger than yours” brawl with her to try and bait her. Later that evening Mike scopes out the compound. KITT hacks into Cooperton’s computer with the help of Sarah in the S.S.C. KITT finds traces of a large amount of explosives in a truck at the edge of the compound, but when Mike checks it out, the explosives are gone. When leaving, Mike has a run in with Banks again, and he learns she is with MI6 and that they are after the same thing. Banks informs Mike that Cooperton has a large-scale weapon and plans to blow up a big target, but she hasn’t been able to find out what that target is. Meanwhile, Cooperton has been watching the confrontation and sends Moss and his men to detain both of them. KITT drives up and extracts both of them, but the road they take to escape is mined. With Cooperton’s men in pursuit, they have no place to go except onto the mine-laden road. While transforming in an attempt to improve mobility, KITT hits a mind and somersaults, knocking out several of his systems and is unable to move. Much to Mike’s objections, KITT tells Mike and Banks to leave him there and hide in the woods. Mike and Banks make it to a river and realizing that it is their only escape route, are forced to jump after being shot at. Cooperton tells his men to pursue them down stream before they lose their window of action. Mike and Banks exit the river, however Banks has broken her ankle and hyperthermia is setting in. They find shelter and embrace each other in an attempt to get warm. Banks confesses that she regrets what she has done, and Mike wished he could remember what he has done. Banks apologizes for roughing him up earlier and Mike comments that he has had worst first dates. Banks, thinking they are having a moment, kisses Mike, just as Sarah brings up a satellite image of them embracing. The next morning, Mike and Banks make it to an extraction point and meet up with a semi-repaired KITT. Cooperton and his men have forgone the pursuit of Mike and Banks are now making their move with the explosives. While in pursuit of Cooperton’s convoy, KITT discovers that Cooperton and Moss were involved in a bank robbery in Dubai, which ended Cooperton’s government contract. The Hummers in the convoy break off and the truck continues towards their target, the Franklin D. Roosevelt Memorial Dam. Mike jumps onto the truck and with Billy’s help disarms the bomb (with one second to spare), while KITT overrides the autopilot mechanism in the truck. Sarah informs Mike that there is a gold shipment being sent to the Federal Reserve. With the entire Phoenix Police Department scrambled to the dam, Mike realizes the bank is Cooperton’s actually target, and it is completely unguarded. Mike, KITT and Banks pull up to the bank as they are leaving. Mike and KITT stand blocking Cooperton’s exit, and his men are about to shoot at Mike. KITT fires a rocket at one of the hummers, knocking the mercenaries off their feet and disorienting them long enough for the police to arrive and arrest them. As Cooperton is taken away, Mike and Banks share their goodbyes and have one last kiss. Sarah watches them and then storms out of the S.S.C.’s command center. Later that evening, Sarah plans to spend her Birthday in her pod. KITT informs Sarah that Mike and Banks did not have sex the previous evening. Sarah’s sigh of relief is interrupted by Mike urgently asking her to come to the command center. Sarah finds the S.S.C. decorated for her birthday and Mike gives her a bottle of French wine. Mike takes Sarah out for a joy ride. KITT has learned that people do not always have to follow the rules, as Mike and Sarah are not supposed to be taking him on joy rides. In a side story, Billy takes a beating at a War Craft convention after an argument over cracks. Zoe teaches Billy basic combat training skills so he is ready the next time a fellow gamer calls him a cheater. Zoe tells Billy that he can take her out for a drink…someday. 105 Guest Cast Starring *Kristen Bush as Cassandra Banks *Mark Pellegrino as Walt Cooperton Also Starring *Rylan Williams as Oren Moss Music *"Mustang Sally" as Sarah and Mike drive away at the end of the show External Links *Trailer (Courtesy of Knight Rider Online) 105